(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an express card housing structure, and more particularly, to a housing for accommodating light in weight, small in size and portable hardware devices that serve as memories or execute various media for notebook expansions, and comprises a connector housing, terminals, a main frame, a lower housing and an upper housing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to rapid advancement of computer industries on top of market demands, newly defined express specifications are gradually replacing prior PCMCIA specifications. Based on requirements of upstream manufacturers, up-to-date housings for portable devices are needed.